JP-A 2012-168235 discloses the signboard device which increases attraction to an advertisement with an eyecatch effect. The disclosed signboard device has a dynamic-image portion inside the advertisement. The signboard device disclosed in JP-A 2012-168235 comprises an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and the light guiding member covering the entire front surface of the LCD. The light guiding member removes the shadow of a frame of the LCD so that the dynamic-image portion and the other portion are seen in an integrated manner.
JP-A 2010-113163 proposes a backlight device which comprises a plurality of light source blocks.